In recent years, imaging devices such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras that capture images of subjects such as landscapes or persons and create image data have become widespread. Such an imaging device generally has a function as a signal processing device that performs, for example, a process of reading pixel signals obtained from pixels.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a signal processing device that includes pixels arranged in a Bayer array, and adds and reads pixel signals obtained from a row of pixels and pixel signals obtained from a row of pixels arranged at an interval of one line from the row of pixels in a column direction.